Adhesive body apparel refers to many different types of products that adhere to a person's body. The apparel may be used instead of, or as an accessory to, clothing. Body apparel is often worn to provide a decorative or fashionable appearance to a person wearing the apparel. For example, a temporary tattoo may be considered adhesive body apparel because it is applied to a person's skin with the use of water to allow a tattoo image to adhere to the skin. Tattoos are not reusable because they are typically completely destroyed as they are removed from a person's skin. In addition, a nipple or a breast cover may be considered adhesive body apparel. Nipple covers that many women wear are designed for a single use. In that regard, existing nipple covers use an adhesive that loses most, if not all, of its adhesive properties after removal from a woman's skin. Current nipple covers are not guaranteed to be reusable. In addition, the adhesive used in conventional nipple covers requires substantial amounts of care in application and removal, especially since adhesive nipple covers tend to cause pain or discomfort when they are removed from sensitive regions of a person's body, such as a nipple.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for adhesive body apparel that addresses the shortcomings associated with existing adhesive body apparel.